A challenge of the individual traffic is that a road user only has at his disposal a fraction of information regarding the intentions of another road user. For this purpose, motorized vehicles frequently have travelling direction indicators. Such travelling direction indicators however cannot adequately reflect the intentions of another road user in all situations.